The Amazing One Direction Adventure
by Basketcase789
Summary: Felicia, a girl who just wants to keep to herself, seems to be having her entire life ruined by One Direction. En route to buying a 1D cd for her younger sister, she is caught up in an arrangement that is impossible to refuse. Hilarity ensues. Implied Liam/OC and Nial/OC. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

For those who read "Al and Clarissa's Poetry Class", my OC's Felicia and Rachelle have returned. I am posting this on behalf of my sister "Rachelle", who wrote this story about me "Felicia" meeting One Direction in an attempt to get me to like them (it didn't work). These are NOT our real names. I did *minor* editing, but my sister wanted to keep the story the way she wrote it.

I hope you like it!

~Basketcase

* * *

"OMGEE Felicia! You have to get me the new One Direction CD," is what Felicia woke up to that morning.

"Rachelle!? Do you have ANY idea what time it is?" she yelled into her cell phone.

"You don't understand! It's being sold early in Ottawa at the Rideau Centre, you just have to take the bus down there, buy me the CD and I'll come pick it up in a couple of days! I'll pay yoouuuu!"

After much persuasion, and mainly because Felicia wanted to go back to sleep, she promised her sister that she would buy this new CD.

After a couple more hours of sleep Felicia rolled out of bed sleepily and dragged herself to the bathroom. The fact was, Felicia had not got any sleep the last couple of nights because her roommates were playing One Direction all night long and screaming like fan girls in preparation for said CD. She really had been 'up all night' and it drove her crazy.

Upon reaching the bathroom Felicia was shocked to see her reflection. Before her stood a zombie-like creature with short brown hair, bloodshot eyes, and an expression that looked like she wanted to go out and murder somebody. _Well, there's no point showering. I'd better just go out like this,_ she thought to herself, realizing that no amount of grooming could tame her hair.

Grudgingly, Felicia trudged out of her apartment and found that it was pouring out. As she ran towards the nearest bus stop, safe under her umbrella, a car passing by completely soaked her. "You don't know you're beautiful!" was blasting from their car, so the driver couldn't hear Felicia swearing at them.

Felicia felt contempt towards _One Direction _as she finally stepped onto the bus and sat down. _How dare they make me get out of bed and then splash me with mud,_ then she began to recognize the song that was on the bus radio..."You've got that one thing!"

"Can you turn that off PLEASE?!" Felicia yelled.

They didn't listen.

Finally, Felicia had made it to the Rideau Centre and gaped at the HUGE line-up of dewy-eyed tweenage girls blocking her way. Surely somewhere else had to have this CD. By this time it had stopped raining and Felicia decided to walk to a nearby Walmart.

Muttering under her breath, Felicia entered the store and wandered towards the electronics department. To do so she had to pass the home decorating section – specifically, an assortment of mirrors along the way. Felicia hardly recognized herself, covered in mud, bed head, with black patches under her eyes. All she wanted was to get out of that store and back to her dorm room as fast as she could. Unfortunately it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Felicia found the CD but ended up talking to some Walmart greeter who she couldn't escape from.

"I'm surprised you aren't getting that at the Rideau Centre, I heard that One Direction was going to make a guest appearance at some store for the fans. I heard a rumour that it was going to be there."

"Yeah, that's nice," Felicia said and then she walked/ran towards the cash register and as soon as she got into line, a pile of the same tweens she had seen earlier shoved into the store and cried "WHERE ARE THEY!"

The cashier looked at Felicia and said "So, you're kinda old for a 1D fan."

"This is for my sister," Felicia began. But she supposed she _was_ kind of old to be in line buying this CD, she just turned twenty after all.

"Yeah, sure it is," the cashier replied. As the cashier scanned it through there was a loud banging noise and One Direction began blaring over the P.A system. By this time Felicia had got a crazed look in her eye and felt as if she were about to explode.

Suddenly there was confetti and balloons thrown in Felicia's face. Felicia doubled over and hacked up the tiny pieces of paper and over the P.A system she heard a man saying:

"Congratulations, customer! By choosing this store you have won a weekend get away with One Direction!"

There was a roar from the crowd and camera crews which had quickly assembled inside the store. Just then the five members of One Direction popped out of nowhere and rushed over to Felicia. At this time, Felicia had gone into an unpleasant shock.

"Congrats!" They all yelled as they bounded over to Felicia.

"Woah woah woah hold on a minute!" Felicia said, instinctively punching one of them in the face as he tried to hug her, "I don't want a weekend getaway! I have exams to study for! What the hell is this?!"

"That's no problem," the store owner responded trying to do some damage control as the one Felicia had hit stumbled away, dumbstruck, "I'm sure we can arrange for you to write your exams early! Not to fear, you're going to have a great time with One Direction!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

By this time a crowd of crazy teenage girls had surrounded Felicia at the cash, screaming for autographs and pictures.

"I'm sure that _she_ –" Felicia pointed at a random person in the crowd, "would rather go on this trip than me, why don't you give it to her?" The girl Felicia had pointed to had curly red hair and pretended to faint into the arms of two men standing behind her. She yelled "One Direction I'm your biggest fan!" and she began to hyperventilate and her friends all screamed and made a fuss.

"Erm – we never thought that somebody wouldn't want to have a weekend with us...we wrote it up in the contract with Walmart that the first customer to buy the CD would have a vacation...I'm afraid that we can't revoke it..." one of the group members said tentatively. He had brown eyes and a boyish face and a mole on his neck. Felicia recalled, probably from Rachelle bombarding her with fan art, that this boy's name was Leo or Sam or something.

By this time Felicia had tried to weave her way through the crowd and escape the impending getaway. This was proof that One Direction really was the cause of all her problems. However, the crowd would not let her through.

"Hey! Are you forgetting that she punched me in the face! Paul where were you! You are my bodyguard aren't you?" Said the boy Felicia had punched (not completely) by accident, he had blue eyes and she remembered from Rachelle swooning over him that his name was Dewey or Lewis or something.

"Look," an intimidating man Felicia assumed to be Paul said, "we've got a tight schedule here, I suggest you sign these waivers and we will contact you about this trip. We'll also take care of your exams, so be grateful for this will you?"

"Ok," Felicia said dumbstruck. Before she knew it she was signing a bunch of waivers and forms and before anything else could be said she rushed out of the store. Behind her the group had set up a book and CD signing area and Felicia saw the boy she had punched being teased by a blond haired boy, Felicia thought that maybe he was Scottish.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of the crazy adventure! Do you feel bad for the character based on me, yet?

~ Basketcase

* * *

"OMGEEEE Felicia! I just saw you on tv!" Rachelle screamed into her ear the next morning.

"RACHELLE! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Felicia shrieked.

"I took the bus here first thing this morning! Quick come into the living room!" Rachelle pulled Felicia out of bed and dragged her into the living room, which was actually just a small corner in her university dorm room where they had placed a TV.

Felicia saw a disgruntled and disgusting looking self, covered in mud and rain punching the One Direction member in the face.

"Can you believe this girl," the lady on the TV said, "first she turns down this opportunity and then she punches Louis Tomlinson in the face!"

"She's absolutely crazy!" her co-host conceded.

Rachelle quickly ran over and turned off the TV. "Wow. You must be the luckiest girl in the world," she gushed.

Just then a representative for the University of Ottawa showed up at Felicia's door.

"Good news, Felicia! We've prepared for you to write all of your exams today! That way you can have an extended time with One Direction this week! They asked the school expressly to do so, to make up for any...embarrassment that resulted from yesterday." Before Felicia could say anything the rep shoved a piece of paper with her exam rooms on it and bolted out the door before she could protest.

"Good luck on your exams, Felicia!" Rachelle yelled, seemingly oblivious to the terrified look on Felicia's face, which could only be made by not studying for final exams.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough the dreaded day arrived when Felicia was meant to go on a fabulous adventure with One Direction. Frankly, Felicia would have rather bit off her own hand or been hit by a bus than go on this "adventure". But then, Felicia decided that she could have some fun with this opportunity by making the band as miserable as they had made her. Meanwhile, Rachelle was practicing her "cool guy" act so that when the members of One Direction showed up at the apartment she could act as if she didn't care about them at all.

"If you think about it they see crazed and teary-eyed fans every day. I'll stand out to them more if I completely ignore them!" To do this Rachelle watched the One Direction Live DVD tour and yelled insults at the singers, even though she confessed to Felicia that it "broke her heart to do so".

A couple hours before the band was meant to arrive at her apartment to pick her up, Felicia put on her most tattered and awfully arranged clothes and purposely did a lot of chores which would make her as smelly and dirty as possible. Rachelle on the other hand, dressed up nicely and sat on the couch practicing staring into the corner.

Soon enough they heard a knock on the door which caused a girlish scream to escape from Rachelle's mouth which was quickly suppressed. Felicia made her way over to the door very slowly and greeted them with a well brought up belch.

"Nice!" A cute boy of about nineteen with blond hair and an Irish accent said, "Hey Felicia, what a welcome! My name is Niall Horan!"

"Hey, Felicia, I'm Harry." Harry had a crooked grin and waaay to much hair in Felicia's opinion.

"Hello, Felicia. I'm Liam, it's nice to see you again." Liam had broad shoulders and a nice smile. _Hahah I thought his name was Sam,_ Felicia thought to herself.

"Hey, I'm Zayn," a dark haired boy said. He seemed to be a little shy, or maybe Felicia and him just mutually disliked each other.

And finally the boy that Felicia had punched in the face said, "Hello, Felicia," with a forced smile. Luckily he had not received a black eye, or maybe he was covering it with make-up.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name," Felicia said smugly, egging him on.

"It's Louis," he said through clenched teeth. Did he expect an apology for that hit? Well he wasn't going to get one.

"Oh I thought it was pronounced Lewis." This caused a snort from Niall and a slight giggle which Rachelle suppressed by slapping herself in the face.

"Are you ready to go then?" Louis asked, obviously repelled by her fashion sense and stench.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be." Felicia said with as nasty a look as she could muster.

"Let's get going then," Niall said. He seemed excited about the trip while the others were unsure.

As they walked out of the apartment and into the small campus hundreds of people were gathered in a crowd around her residence. They were all screaming and making a fuss and Felicia noticed her room mates who had blared One Direction yelling her name and she smiled evilly at them as she walked by.


	4. Chapter 4

If you've never seen the show Avatar: The Last Airbender you should look it up because it's awesome ;) And while you're at it, look up LittleKuriboh. He does Yugioh and Naruto parodies and he's really funny :D

~Basketcase

* * *

"Hey," Felicia said, "What are we doing HERE!" she protested as the band shoved her through a gold inlaid door. They were in a huge expensive name-brand clothing store. Surprisingly the place was empty of fans or even customers. "What's this all about?" Felicia demanded. "Are you suggesting that my outfit doesn't meet your "high fashion" preferences? I know my rights I can wear whatever I want!"

Felicia was proud to see an astonished and somewhat sad look on Liam's face. But she was frustrated that Niall was splitting his gut and saying "Can you believe this girl? She's so...spunky" he said practically crying into Zayn's shoulder from laughter.

"To be frank," Louis interrupted "this whole 'One Direction Adventure' is an advertising scheme, so we need you to look the part. Got it?"

"What Louis means to say," Liam interrupted quickly while covering Louis mouth, "is that this is such a big moment for the band and we wanted to give you a make-over so it's kind of like a win-win situation!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant..." Louis mumbled giving Liam a why-don't-you-just-give-up-being-nice look.

Before Felicia knew it the boys were picking out a bunch of clothes for her to try on, assuring her that they would be free of charge. Soon they were rushing her to the change room and Harry announced "Guys give her some space! The last thing we want is for Felicia to feel uncomfortable." The irony almost killed her. Soon enough Harry convinced the other members to go and pick out some more clothes while he 'stood guard' outside of Felicia's change room.

Her and Harry went through the fancy doors which led to the changing area. Inside there were a couple of change rooms, each one having a locking door. Harry sat himself down on a chair which was surrounded by mirrors and looked around the room, acting innocent.

"You'd better make sure no footage of me changing gets out. I could sue you know," Felicia threatened.

"Well that would certainly bring us some media time. Not such a bad idea!" Harry teased. She wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"So is it true that this One Direction extravaganza is really all a media scheme?" Felicia questioned.

"Well, of course part of it is. But you have to realize that we're not only doing this for our career but for our fans too. So that they know that we care enough about them to put up with a trouble-maker like you," Harry joked.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you're doing this all for the fans. Really sure." Felicia did not believe him one bit. It was a total media fanfare.

"Hey, you don't see any cameras right now do you?" Harry asked as Felicia stepped out of her dressing room.

"Well how does it look?" Felicia asked tentatively.

"The clothes are great! Are they comfortable though? Because we're going to be doing a lot of fun stuff and you don't want to be worried about your clothes all the time do you?"

"Yeah, you're one to talk mister scarf and skinny jeans!"

Just then Niall came back into the changing room area and threw her a skimpy bikini.

"Here try this one on!" He said laughing maniacally.

"What do I need a bathing suit for? Take it back!" Felicia said tossing it back at him.

"Hey, you never know when you might be getting wet with all these handsome guys around," he said.

"Ewww you perv! Get out of the changing room!" Felicia said pushing him out. Niall was totally crazy!

"The clothes look great by the way," Niall said, winking as Felicia shoved him out the door.

"That's Niall for you," Harry said, suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah you're one to talk," Felicia muttered, she happened to know that Harry was somewhat of a man whore. 'In a sweet kind of way,' Rachellee had told her.

That reminded Felicia of Rachellee and she decided to check her phone to see if she had texted her. Her inbox looked as follows:

_Felicia my plan didn't work at all! They didn't even notice me or say hi :( - Rachellee_

_Are you having fun with my favourite band without me D: - Rachellee_

_I'm so sad and lonely at the house i wish i was there with you! :'( - Rachellee_

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! - Rachellee_

And 10 other text messages that looked mostly the same. Little did Felicia know, but Harry was reading over her shoulder the entire time. With a slight smirk he pulled out his cell phone and called someone:

"Yeah, can you go back up to Felicia's rez and pick up her sister, her name is Rachellee I think...yeah she was wearing a really cute dress and staring off into the corner when we got there. We thought she was a weirdo but it turns out she really wants to be here. Yeah, she can meet us at the restaurant. Thanks." Harry put his cell phone away and turned back to Felicia.

Felicia was shocked. Was it possible that he had a heart...nah he was just doing it to make Felicia like him. And that wasn't going to happen.

"Well you can't go out with your hair looking like that!" Harry practically shouted. This made the boys rush back into the change room and assess the situation.

"Hmm, I wish we had thought to bring our hair and makeup stylist," Liam said, almost to himself.

"Well, I guess the best person that we have to do hair and makeup is..." Liam, Harry, Louis and Niall stared at Zayn, the mysterious boy who had a very interesting hairdo.

"Hey no guys no way I am not doing her hair!" But the other four boys wrestled Zayn into a change room and the four of them leaned against the door locking them in.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... " Zayn grumbled as he fumbled through the products that the rest of the One Direction members had slid under the door. At the moment Zayn was spraying Felicia's hair with some sort of dry shampoo which cleaned away all the dirt and odour she had worked so hard to build up.

_I can't believe I'm letting you do this...I think I'm going crazy,_ Felicia thought to herself. Here was this intimidating, mysterious guy that she barely knew, doing her hair in a change room. Suddenly the ridiculousness of the situation overwhelmed Felicia and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, at least it seems as though you're doing a good job. I guess you spend a lot of time on your hair," Felicia said, glancing into the mirror.

"No, my hair stylist spends a lot of time on my hair," Zayn corrected.

"You know, I think I liked the Sokka-style hairdo better than the one you have now," Felicia confessed.

"That's funny how you know that...I thought you payed no attention to the band," Zayn said.

"Well, I never did before this weekend. But my sister showed me a bunch of stuff about you guys while I should have been studying..."

"Yeah, I liked the Sokka style too," Zayn said, deciding to change the subject. "He's my favourite Avatar character."

"YOU watch that show?" Felicia was surprised to find they had a common interest.

Zayn's face went red. "Well I mean I did. When I was practically a baby. It's not like I watch it now or anything."

"Yeah, suuure!" Felicia teased. "Zayn is a biiig baby for watching Avatar, only the best Nickelodeon show EVER."

"You're more of a baby than I am, being so difficult with us!" Zayn grumbled. He seemed to be confused as to if he should be nice to Felicia or give her a hard time, like she had given them.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Felicia confessed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Humanahumanahumana?" Zayn said, almost like a question.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, too!" Felicia said smiling, she was impressed. "You like LittleKuriboh?"

"Well, you know, he's a British guy, trying to make his way in the world," Zayn admitted, clearly pleased that he wasn't being made fun of.

"Yunno, when I heard your last name was Malik I almost split a gut!" And they both shared a laugh at the expense of Marik Ishtar A.K.A Malik Blishtar.

By this time Felicia's hair looked reasonable and the boys outside let the two of them out.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Niall asked them.

"Let's just get going to the restaurant," Felicia said eager to see her sister and how she would react to dining with her all-time favourite band.

Felicia and the five boys piled into their limo and the driver struggled to manoeuvre through the piles of fans that had assembled.

"How did they even know you guys were here?" Felicia wondered aloud.

"They always know," Harry said with a tired expression. "It doesn't matter what hotel we stay at, we always have fans yelling our lyrics to us at three in the morning."

"Wow, you must have such a tough life. I have a similar problem when my roommates blast your CD all night long," Felicia said sarcastically.

"Is that why you hate us so much?" Liam asked sadly.

"I don't hate you guys..." Felicia confessed, and she meant it. "I just really don't like you and I think your music is way overrated!" She tried to cover up.

"Oh yeah," Louis said suddenly "tell me then, how many of our songs have you actually heard?"

"Well I hear that 'Beautiful' song blaring out of every radio station every five seconds!" Felicia complained.

"So what, you think we're some one hit wonders or something? I'll have you know that we worked really hard to get where we are!" Louis seemed to be really worked up and Liam was trying to calm him down, mostly by covering his mouth and nudging him to be quiet.

"Well if you two are done arguing we've arrived at the restaurant," Niall announced.

"Woohoo I hope they sell tacos here!" Harry yelled.

They had pulled up to a super fancy restaurant and like the clothing store it was completely deserted. Although Felicia didn't expect that to last since the fans were apparently man trackers.

"Heeey Felicia!" Rachelle yelled as she ran up to her sister and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so glad to see you. You look great, who did your hair, where did you get those clothes?" She demanded.

"I see that you are more talkative now," Felicia said. She hadn't been sure if Rachelle would still be trying to act cool and aloof.

"Yeah, I've decided to be more like myself..." Rachelle said shyly, as if she first noticed that she was standing next to her favourite people in the world.

"Good choice," Niall said with a wink. Rachelle nearly fell over.

"Well, shall we go and eat?" Harry asked. He was practically jumping up and down at the idea of food.

"Yeah, let's go!" Niall said and he and Harry ran towards the door. Before they got there they turned around and yelled "Come on you guys what are you waiting for? Let's get this party STARTED!"

"Yeah," Rachelle yelled and raced after them.

"Geez, that girl is crazy." Felicia said.

"Why do you say that?" Liam asked. "She looks pretty normal to me."

"I expected her to be more hyper than this. She probably is your biggest fan." Felicia said looking into Liam's eyes. "Ahh, I don't mean you specifically, just the band in general. In fact I'm pretty sure she said that Louis is her favourite."

"Oh," Liam said, looking hurt "I see."

"Hey c'mon let's go before Harry and Niall eat all the food," Zayn said. This surprised Felicia since Zayn had not said much all night.

They all entered the restaurant, through a revolving door and Felicia gaped at the interior. Anything that could have been, was covered in gold. There was a fountain with sculptures of beautiful looking people and a giant chandelier hanging over what was obviously their table. Harry, Niall and Rachelle were already there and looking through some menus.

"Have you guys been here before?" Rachelle asked.

"Nah, we wanted to go somewhere that was inconspicuous," Niall said. "So that no one would find us here."

"Yeah," Felicia said as she walked over and sat down, "this place is reeeal inconspicuous" she said sarcastically.

When they were all seated and finished looking through their menus two waitresses came forward and asked if they were ready to order.

"Yes, I would like a taco please." Harry said politely. "If there's one thing I've learned it's to be polite to the people who handle your food." He added.

"Wise choice," one of the waitresses said, "seeing as we're also the cooks."

After everyone was finished ordering the waitresses left and a commotion could be heard outside. "Well, I guess the fans have arrived," Liam stated.

"Meh, Paul will be able to hold them off until we leave," Niall commented. Rachelle was sitting next to Harry and Niall while Felicia was next to Liam and Zayn while Louis was sulking in the corner. Felicia, feeling somewhat sorry for punching him in the face, decided to try and make him feel better.

"Rachelle, why aren't you sitting next to Louis? He is your favourite isn't he?" Felicia said, trying to be nice. Louis' ears perked and the rest of the band stiffened.

"Ahh! Felicia don't say that! I love all of you guys!" Rachelle stammered. "Although Louis you do hold a special place in my heart." Rachelle said glancing at him shyly. "Oh," she said quickly "but I know you have a girlfriend so I don't want you to think that I'm coming on to you or anything!" The whole table was staring at her. "What I mean is every time I hear your voice in a song I get goosebumps and when I see you I just feel so happy." Rachelle finished, clearly embarrassed and flustered that she had to explain herself.

Maybe saying that Louis was her favourite wasn't the best idea.

"Thank you," Louis said, seeming to be in a better mood. "That's very sweet of you, I appreciate it."

However, the rest of the band members were staring at the table and Rachelle got the idea that favouritism in the band was very stressful for them. "And Liam," Rachelle said quickly, "you have such a smooth voice. You must have it tough, usually starting the verses of every song. You have to set the tone and mood and you do it perfectly!"

"And Zayn," she said glancing at him "you do such perfect harmonies! You have such a high range and you always deliver perfectly whether live or when recording. Not to mention you have great style!"

"Niall," she said looking at him shyly "you have such a goofy personality and I love your laugh! You have a great voice and I love that you're Irish!"

"Finally Harry! You have such a sweet smile and such an interesting voice! And by the way I love your hair, no matter what you do with it."

By this time, the waitresses were bringing out their food and Rachelle looked like she wanted to climb under the table and disappear.

"I think we're gonna get along great," Niall said, putting an arm lazily across her shoulders, "tell me more how you love that I'm Irish."

In one sentence Felicia had been able to ruin the mood at the table and in five minutes Rachelle had made everything better again. It wasn't fair.

"Well, since Rachelle was nice enough to share," Niall said, "Who's your favourite member of the band?"

The band members seemed to be interested in what Felicia was going to say. "Well, it's certainly not Louis I can tell you that," Felicia said grudgingly, feeling awkward that she had been put on the spot.

"That's it!" Louis said suddenly. "I've had enough of you! Sorry Liam but I can't handle her anymore! Have fun on your 'One Direction Adventure' without me!" Louis shouted as he pushed his chair away from the table and stormed off.

Liam had put his head down on the table and Zayn was consoling him. "Don't worry Leo, it's not like he can leave. He has to stay in the restaurant and follow the schedule, it's in the contract."

"Felicia Dawn Morden, you had better go and apologize to Louis RIGHT NOW!" Rachelle told her sternly. The whole table was staring at Felicia.

"Fine." Felicia said. "I'll go and talk to him, not that it will accomplish much. That guy hates my guts."

"Gee, I wonder why he would hate you. You only punched him in the face, constantly insulted him, and gave him a really hard time," Rachelle said. "What did he ever do to you?"

That made Felicia wonder. Why did she dislike Louis so much? She was the one who had punched him in the face. She had never apologized or tried to make up for it. All the time Louis was trying his hardest to get along and she walked all over him. Maybe she did have a reason to apologize.

Felicia wandered around the restaurant until she happened upon Louis, sitting on a bench near the kitchen. When Louis heard her coming he quickly stood up and said "Look, I shouldn't have said any of those things –" but Felicia interrupted:

"No, you had every right to say it. I've been really mean to you and I don't really know why. Maybe because I had to write all of my exams early, had to be seen on television in my pyjamas, and had been kept up all night by your music. But that really wasn't your fault. I blamed all of my problems on One Direction and started to hate all of you because of it."

"Yeah, I was being pretty rude to you too. I guess running up to you and startling you at Walmart wasn't such a good idea," Louis apologized.

"And I'm sorry for punching you in the face, too. It was a reflex I didn't mean to do it." _Much,_ Felicia thought.

"It's okay," Louis said with a slight smile. "We actually are used to getting hit in the face. It happens all the time, just ask Niall. Oh and by the way," Louis said, seeming to remember something, "take it easy on Liam will you? He put a lot of effort into making this weekend memorable for you. I guess when he saw you all dirty and unhappy in Walmart it was his personal mission to help you and give you a fantastic time. If you can believe it, we do actually care about you and your sister."

"Okay, I will. Now will you come back to the table and eat with us? My sister does look up to you. And while we're apologizing I'm sorry about that whole favourites thing, I thought it would cheer you up, actually."

"Yeah yeah, apology accepted," Louis said, standing up. "Well, are you coming?" he asked since she had not got up yet.

"Yeah, I think I'll just hit the bathroom first," Felicia said. When Louis had walked away, Felicia sat there and decided that she would try to be nicer, and conceded that she _was_ having the slightest bit of fun after all. As she rose to head back to the 'partay' she heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Look, if you don't like this you can leave," she heard a female voice say. It must have been one of the waitresses. "All we have to do is let these nuts in through the back and then scram. They're gonna pay us good money, so I'll split it with you if you just play along with it."

"No," the other waitress said, "this isn't right. I'm leaving."

And Felicia heard a door slamming in the kitchen. There must have been a back door in there. Just then, Liam walked over to Felicia and said:

"There you are! We were starting to get worried," he said, relieved that she hadn't tried to escape or do something foolish.

"Shh!" Felicia quickly pulled him into the hallway that led to the bathrooms. "I think something is going on in the kitchen." The two of them listened quietly for a couple of minutes and Felicia realized that she had pinned Liam to the wall. "Oh, sorry about that," Felicia said but Liam said, "Wait, I think I hear something."

Yet again the back door slammed and the two of them could hear footsteps in the kitchen.

"Well," the waitress demanded, "are you guys gonna own up or what?"

"Yeah yeah, here's your money now get out of here," they heard a new feminine voice say.

"Hey," the waitress said, "you better not get any blood on the carpet or you'll have to pay for it!" she said seriously. Quickly Liam grabbed Felicia's hand and the two of them ran as fast as they could to their table.

"Guys," Liam said "we've gotta get out of here! I think the waitress got paid to let some people in here!"

Everyone ran for the revolving door but were stopped as the people who had come through the back entrance blocked their way. There was a girl who looked to be in her late teens and two men standing by the door.

"What do you want?" Harry asked cautiously. Without a word one of the men stepped forward and punched Harry across the face. He fell to the ground and covered his nose, which was pooling blood. Louis ran over and knelt next to Harry. Suddenly he began screaming for their bodyguard Paul, who was outside ensuring that no one could get in.

The same man who had punched Harry picked Louis up and socked him hard in the stomach. Meanwhile the girl and the other man still blocked the door. "It's useless you know," she said sweetly, "there's no way that your bodyguard can hear you, what with that crowd of adoring fans out there."

By this time Harry had stood up again, blood spilling down his face and demanded what they wanted again while Louis, who was clutching his side and wincing, tried to keep him quiet. The henchman seemed as though he wanted to hit Harry again, but the girl stopped him.

"It's fine. You want to know why I'm here? Because I'm your biggest fan," she said creepily. "When I saw that this wretch," she pointed to Felicia who was standing by the fountain since Liam had also gone to help Harry and Louis,"got to hang out with you guys I decided to do something about it. I mean really, why would you choose her when you could have had me?"

Suddenly, Felicia realized that this was the girl she had pointed to in the Walmart to take her place.

The girl approached Felicia and Liam yelled, "DON'T TOUCH HER!" With a cue from the girl, one of the men pushed Liam down and kicked him repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Niall was standing protectively in front of Rachelle as he stared down the man standing by the door.

"It's not fair you know," the girl said as she walked closer and closer to Felicia, "you don't even appreciate them as a band. It should have been me standing here, not you." Suddenly she turned around to stare at the band members. "IT COULD HAVE BEEN ME!" She screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK ME?!" she yelled at them. The band members stared at her with blank faces. She turned back to Felicia, seeming to regain her composure. Then without warning she shoved her into the fountain, where Felicia hit her head on the back of the ornate sculpture.

After that, everything seemed to go by in slow motion. The crazed fan ran over to Rachelle next and grabbed her by her long blond hair. "Look guys why would you want her when you could have the real deal? She's so fake! I'll rip out these extensions and show you!"

"They're not extensions!" Rachelle screamed between whimpers of pain, "it's my real hair!"

Before the crazed fan could reply, Niall ran up and punched her in the face with all the force he could muster. She fell to the ground and Niall said "Yeah! That's right! I'm man enough to punch a crazy girl in the face!"

Suddenly, the man who was guarding the door ran up and started beating Niall, first pushing him to the ground and then kicking him. Then, Rachelle ran up to him and jumped on his back, ripping out his hair. This caused him to ram her into the revolving door and windows which could barely be seen out of since it was so dark.

While that commotion was ensuing, Liam had run over to the fountain and picked up a dazed Felicia who was watching as Niall tripped the henchman, causing him and Rachelle to topple over and Niall began to kick him while he was down. Then, Zayn ran over and jumped on top of him and beat the crap out of him while Niall ran over to Rachelle to see if she was okay. Determined by Niall and Zayn's courage Harry and Louis teamed up on the other henchman, Harry grabbing him from behind and Louis beating him from the front. "How – dare – you – hurt – my – friends!" Louis said between punches.

By this time, Felicia had regained her strength and realized that Liam was talking to her, asking if she was okay and apologizing through his tears. Felicia paid little attention to him, as she realized that the crazy girl was getting up and saw that she had pulled a knife out of her pocket.

Without thinking, Felicia leapt out of the pool, and grabbed a chair from the greeting area and smashed it through the glass windows with amazing force. This caught the attention of Paul and he rushed through the revolving doors and tackled the girl to the ground.

Seeing that the door was free, a crowd of fans shoved their way into the building and stopped dead in their tracks. Upon assessing the situation and realizing that the three people had harmed One Direction they yelled with rage and attacked the three criminals, who met a fate worse than death at the hands of the mob.

While this was happening police sirens could be heard approaching and police swarmed the restaurant, pulling the faithful fans off of the assailants, who had been extremely roughed up.

"I didn't call the police," Paul said as he handed the woman to the police to be handcuffed and read her rights.

"It must have been the other waitress that left," Felicia said as she struggled to rise to her feet, but she fell back down and Liam and the others rushed over to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Louis asked, concerned.

"She hit her head pretty hard..."Liam told the police officers. "I am so sorry about this Felicia..." he said, on the verge of tears. "All I wanted was for you to have a good time."

"Are you kidding?" Felicia laughed, taking them all by surprise. "This is the most fun I've had in years." And with that she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5 Conclusion

Here's the conclusion to the One Direction fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the story!

~Basketcase

* * *

When Felicia was out of the hospital and had returned to her apartment with Rachelle, who had bruises but was otherwise unscathed, they watched the news broadcast which featured One Direction after the attack.

"Yeah, I got a few good punches in," Niall gloated, who had needed stitches across his mouth, which had been split open by his braces.

"And Louis and Harry," the host said, "I heard that you took out one of the horrible men by yourselves?"

"Well, we did get some good punches in," Louis said, who had received a couple cracked ribs.

"But it was really our fans who put a number in on him," Harry finished. He had a broken nose and a black eye.

"Yeah, we'd really like to thank our fans who came in and beat the crap out of those guys! Honestly I think we have the best fans in the world," Liam said.

"And Zayn, it seems as though you got out of this awful incident without any injuries?" the host asked.

"Well, I did mess up my knuckles a bit," he said, showing the camera his bandaged hands. "But it was all worth it." He had joined the fans who had raged in in beating up the three attackers.

"I've heard that those awful people have over five years in jail."

"It should be longer," Felicia said to Rachelle. They watched the remainder of the show and were surprised to see that they had gotten the names of all the fans who had helped them and had scheduled another little adventure for them all.

"It's nothing much really," they heard Louis's voice say. And they were startled since they had already turned off the tv.

The five boys had showed up in their apartment in disguise. Well, they were wearing hats and sunglasses...

"Yeah, we planned to take all of them to a theme park which will be open just for us," Liam said, glancing shyly at the two girls who were still shocked that they had got into their apartment without them realizing it. "We were kind of hoping..." Liam trailed off.

"That you two would come with us?" Zayn finished.


End file.
